


Under Your Skin

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the same every time he get's inked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Danny/Steve, painplay Steve gets really turned on while getting tattooed.

It's the same every time he get's inked. After all this time and all the ink the anticipation is almost as good as anything. At least until the very second the needles hit his skin. He can feel the rush and he bites down on the inside of his cheek because Holy Mother Fucker it hurts! If anyone tells you a tat doesn't hurt you know you are looking at a liar. It hurts.  
For Steve that's half the point. It is a sharp thin pain that is not like any other. It literally drills right into his skin in such a tight focus he can feel it his bones.  
Then the pain folds into something else. Something darker and sweeter and deeper. Some thing more alive than any other pain he has ever felt and Steve can feel a flush creeping across his skin. His face feels hot and his spine tingles and his prick twitches and starts to fill because this pain is about being alive more than anything. It's always like this. He feels so alive he could climb right out of his skin.  
Every time it's the same, except this time. This time Danny is here watching, completely absorbed and fascinated as the needles break the skin for the first time.  
Danny is bent forward across from Fiona as she lays the first ink. he is so intent on what she is doing, watching the design unfold across the inside of Steve's forearm he doesn’t notice anything else at first. But Steve can feel the fine tremor running along his leg make it shake almost imperceptibly. He can feel his cock getting hard.  
He is not self-conscious about it. Not in front of Fiona, he knows her and she doesn’t care the way some guys would .She's a great tat artist and very understanding when it comes to Steve's relationship with pain. Understanding meaning she could give a shit how much wood he sports when it's over, as long as he keeps it to himself. “ I don’t do dick baby, so don’t get any ideas.”

So she works and Danny watches and Steve tries to hold himself together. He closes his eyes hoping that will help. Not seeing Danny watching so intently. Licking his lips , clearly enthralled, maybe a little turned on himself.  
Suddenly Steve feels a hand on his knee. Danny's hand, anchoring him. It is a small tat and thank god for that because suddenly it's all Steve can do to hold himself together while the heat from Danny's beautiful strong hand soaks into skin of his leg.  
Danny squeezes his knee and Steve has to bite down on a groan and he almost manages, until Danny slides his hand toward Steve's thigh.  
“Hey man, you okay?' Danny asks sounding a little concerned  
Fiona snorts “ Don't worry about him, he's doing fine aren't ya Steve?” he can hear the smirk in her voice.  
“Steve?” Danny asks more concerned now.  
“ I'm OK Danno” he grits out.  
Danny moves his hand again. Steve shifts his hips forward before he can stop himself and Danny stops moving instantly.  
“Oh.” he says and Steve waits for the rest of it. The mocking or the out right laughter or maybe even disgust. Steve's not sure which it will be but he doesn’t want to see it, keeps his eyes closed.  
Suddenly he can feel a breath on his ear and hears Danny's voice right there so quiet it's only for him “This turning you on babe?” as if there was any question.  
Steve is pretty sure you can see his stiff cock through his cargoes from across the room so he just nods and waits for it.  
“ Fuck, look at you!” Danny says low and a little breathless “ You look so fucking hot like this. So turned on.” He squeezes Steve thigh again reminding Steve where his hand is but not moving it “ So fucking hard! Getting off on the pain. Giving yourself up to it.” he says and squeezes the muscle under his hand send the want deeper in to Steve's bones every time he does it.  
“Do you think you could come from this? Steve? Does it get you that hot? Feel that good?” the answer is too obvious, pushing against the front of Steve's cargoes.  
“You could couldn’t you? You wouldn’t even need me. Fuck I wish I could touch you!” Steve feels the breath stop in his throat at the thought of Danny touching his cock, here, when he's this turned on. “ Do you think I could or should I wait til she's finished” He whispers lower, filthier “ Wait until you're done here? Get you home. Push you down face first into that big bed of yours and fuck you long and slow, until you cant breath. Or should I just suck you off in the car? Maybe I'll push you up against the wall in the can and jerk you off? Maybe strip you down right there up against the wall and fuck you hard and fast”  
Steve cant help the pained noise he makes then, it's all he can do not to move a fuck the tat up. His breath is high and fast now almost out of his control.  
“Maybe” Steve hears Danny say through a deep haze of arousal “ I'll just wait until she pulls the gun away. Turns her back, cant see us. I could jerk you off . Just slip in quick' Danny breathes into his ear “My hand on you, jerk you fast and rough” His voice goes all gravel when he says it. And Steve can feel himself right on the fucking edge. Danny voice right there winding him up the needles punching into his skin so sharp and sweet he can feel it all at the base of his spine and in his balls pulled high and tight. Then the buzz of the gun stops, the pain cuts off sharply and Danny breaths “Come Steve” in his ear.


End file.
